


Time for Something Time Consuming

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had time, and maybe later they’d have a little more time for something decidedly time consuming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Something Time Consuming

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, this was written for the McSheplets 'A Matter of Time' challenge.

Rodney woke up first he always woke up first. John was curled up against his side with an arm slung possessively over Rodney’s chest and a leg that had somehow made it’s way in-between both of his. He had a weird feeling that he should have been up already but John usually was awake by 0900 at the latest even on their days of rest so it must still be early. He looked at the tuft of black messy hair resting on his shoulder and smiled, he loved waking up like this and watching John sleep, he looked so peaceful and not at all like the hardened soldier he was.

 

Just as he was about to get up and go to the labs to check on the simulation he had left running overnight, the arm curled tighter. A muffled sound could be heard and John plastered himself closer squishing his face into Rodney’s shoulder, and how could that be comfortable? Even if he didn’t understand the words spoken, the meaning was clear.

 

“I can’t stay, I have work to do,”

 

John finally looked up, blinking his eyes to focus properly, and pouted.

 

“But Raawdney,” he said drawing out the name as long as he could, “It’s still early,”

 

And as if that explained everything curled back up and fell back to sleep. Rodney sighed and decided he could spare a little time, checking his watch he was alarmed to notice that is was in fact 1130 and that somehow his alarm had failed to go off at it’s designated 0830. He swore and was once more about to get up when John yanked him back down.

 

“John, let go, I’m late for a meeting!” he tried again in vain to get up out of the bed but John-the-squid refused to release his hold.

 

“’s ‘til plenty o’ time,” he mumbled apparently already falling back asleep.

 

Rodney groaned and gave up, sometimes John needed this time, besides he could always just reschedule, he was the head of the science division anyway, or maybe… yes that would work. He reached for his headset and placed it in his ear turning it on.

 

“Zelenka?” he waited impatiently for the reply and no doubt angry retort as to why wasn’t he at the meeting _he_ was supposed to be giving.

 

The reply was somewhat disappointing, “Yes Rodney?” he didn’t even sound angry, just resigned.

 

“Congratulations, you get to take over for me today, have fun!” and with that he pulled off his radio and turned it off so that there were no more interruptions.

 

He snuggled back down into the blankets with one supremely happy John-squid still permanently attached to his side. They had time, and maybe later they’d have a little more time for something decidedly time consuming. He fell asleep again in moments, a happy smile on his face.


End file.
